Not Again pt-5
by cd11
Summary: . Story. Our brave band of sisters' deal with the consequences of their actions at the drill site. Rated T for f/f & M/f spankings. Also a guest appearance from AMC of a major player. As always if, you do not like this type of story. Then don't read it.


_**Not again pt-5: A General Hospital Story: As always, all rights to characters and backgrounds belong to their respective creators. Story. Our brave band of sisters' deal with the consequences of their actions at the drill site. Rated T for f/f & M/f spankings. Also a guest appearance from AMC of a major player. As always if, you do not like this type of story. Then don't read it.**_

_**Alexis' House:**_

Jason stood leaning against the doorway. The sound of another SMACK and a loud yell from Kristina. Sam and Molly were dumbfounded.

"Hi." Sam said as she walked over and kissed him. Jason kissed her back, as a third SMACK echoed in the house.

"Hi." He told her looking down into her hopeful eyes. "I think your mother told you and Molly to go to her room." Sam's eyes went wide. "Are you going to let her spank us?"

Jason looked to Sam and Molly then to Alexis and back. "Yes, I am." he replied. "I agree with her, you both have it coming to you, and it not like this is the first time that this has happened in the last few weeks!"

Jason!" Molly said, "You can't mean that."

Jason looked toward Molly was a frown. "Can't I?" he said "From what I've heard all three of you have been running wild, and you've been the leader of the pack." Turning to Sam with a glare. "That's something you are going to explain to me later, Sam." From the bedroom SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. Followed by Kristina yelling and swearing.

Jason observed, "Sounds like she needs a bar of soap too." Sam's face was already red now was turning crimson from that memory of that event.1 Molly and Sam still had not moved toward the back, so Jason held out his hand to Alexis.

"Ok Alexis, I'll take care of this" as he reached for the hairbrush. Sam's eye went while "You can't be serious!" she whined.

Alexis said; "Oh I do think he is Samantha." Both girls started to pout. But they still stood their ground.

Jason let out an exasperated sigh. "Sam, Molly" he said quietly as Kristina's spanking from the back continued. "You two are not going to pout your way out of this" Jason was speaking to both but looking Sam right in the eye as he spoke. "And the next time I reach for that hairbrush, it will not be for show!"

Molly folded and started for Alexis's room. Sam stood there waiting. Jason told her, "Sonny is going to have me make an overnight to Pine Valley to help clean this mess up."

Sam spoke quietly "Ok.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." Jason told her. "When I get back here, you and Alexis are to have this resolved."

Sam shook her head "Ok, you be careful." She told him as they hugged, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It will be ok." Jason told her. Pointing to the back. "Now, march!' giving Sam a hard swat on the bottom to motivate her. Sam quickly scurried to the back. Alexis and Jason exchanged looks. "I would not tell you how to handle this." Jason said.

"Don't worry." Alexis assured him. "I won't be too hard on them.

"Don't you be too easy either." Jason said. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Watch yourself out there." Alexis said. Jason grinned and left the house. Alexis waked down the hall pausing at Kristina's door as her spanking continued. She walked into her room where Sam and Molly waited. Meanwhile Kristina was squirming over Blair's knee; her bare bottom was turning a nice shade of red. "This is so unfair!" Kristina shouted. Blair's only reply was to apply half-dozen hard smacks to her already blistered behind. "Life is unfair little girl!" Blair snapped." Want to break the law, then pay the price." Starr looked from the corner in shock. What had she created in Llanview on her last trip. Kristina's resistance finally broke as she started to cry. With that Blair stopped, and asked. "Are you sorry?" Kristina sniffled "Yes" In response; Blair brought the hairbrush down hard again. "What?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kristina said quickly.

Blair stood Kristina up "Now" she said quietly "Trade places with Starr." Kristina shuffled over to the corner as Starr reluctantly came over. Looking her daughter in eye. "Do you remember what I told you would happen if we ever had to do this again?" Blair asked in a no-nonsense tone of voice. Starr looked weepy-eyed as she replied. "Yes, ma'am." She said. "Good." Blair said as Starr's pants went down to her knees. Blair pulled Starr over and took her by the waist. Before she could start there was the sound of a loud SMACK followed by a blood curling yell from Sam. Sam's legs were already kicking as Alexis brought the hairbrush down again harder. "OWWWW! MOM! She whimpered. Alexis did not say much she concentrated on the task. SMACK,SMACK,CRACK,SMACK,SMACK." Finally speaking. "When will it sink in?" Alexis glared down at her oldest daughter as she squirmed. SMACK,SMACK, SMACK,SMACK. "Maybe Jason should have hung around for a bit." SMACK,SMACK "So I could give him some pointers." SMACK,SMACK, Because Lord knows, you seem to need this done on a regular basis." Sam was past being disobedient "I'm sorry Mom." She said clearly crying at this point. Alexis decided the message was clearly delivered. She let Sam up. "You need to reflect on your actions." Alexis said "In the corner." She pointed and Sam reluctantly went over and stood. From across the hall there was the sound of a loud Crack, and a yell from Starr. Turning to Molly. "We had a discussion after the Metro Court fiasco, if I remember." Alexis said.

Molly nodded; "I remember Mom."

Alexis said "And yet here we are again. I think that I told you that I was not going to have this sort of conduct." Molly just nodded and waited. And just like Sam, Alexis took Molly's pants down to her knees and then turned Molly quickly over her knee. And raised the hairbrush and brought it down hard. In the other room, They could hear that Molly was getting hers. That was little comfort to Starr as she was starting to kick and yell. SMACK,SMACK SMACK,SMACK. " I warned you, young lady." Blair said. "If this had to happen again, you were going to be sorry." Starr was squirming "I am sorry Mom."" She whimpered. SMACK,SMACK SMACK,SMACK SMACK,SMACK. "I doubt that." Blair said "If you were why did you do a striptease in public?" SMACK,SMACK SMACK,SMACK. Starr broke quicker the Kristina and started crying. Blair gave her one last extra hard Smack then stopped. Starr's behind was deep red with dark blotches just like Kristina's. "You need to join her in the corner." Blair told her.

"Yes Mom." Starr said quietly. And joined Kristina her bare bottom on display as well. Blair sat back as Alexis finished Molly's spanking and could hear Alexis tell Molly to join Sam in the corner. Blair sat back and observed the two girls for about 20 minutes or so. Then she got up and gently said' "Ok girls." She said "Pull your pants up." Starr and Kristina gratefully pulled their pants. "Let's go see the others." She said. They all went across the hall. And knocked on the door. It's open." Alexis said. They all walked in seeing Sam sitting quite gingerly by Alexis, Molly was on the other side seeming very troubled. Kristina went over and hugged her mother. "I'm sorry Mom." She told her, still teary-eyed. "Alexis let out an exasperated sigh. "I know but then we find ourselves in this same situation." Molly spoke. "This was unique, Mom"

Blair answered. "True, but that's still no excuse."

Sam spoke up. "It was still worth it." Alexis looked Sam in the eye. "You think so?" Looking round "Let's take this meeting to the den." They all got up and started toward the den, but Molly hung back and walked into her room. Starr noticed this, dropped back, and walked in to find that Molly was crying her eyes out. Starr walked in and closed the door.

_**Hunting cabin off Route 15:**_

Lulu looked at Dante with a sly smile. "You gonna put the cuffs on?" she asked. Dante looked at his wife with a frown. "You think I wouldn't? You broke the law., several laws in fact!" Liz and Sabrina were watching this discussion with interest. "I think Lulu's playing with fire." Sabrina whispered. Liz was watching Dante's expression with interest. Dante looked around then caught sight of a small bench that would serve the purpose quite well. There stood Lulu hands on her sweet hips with that slight smile on her face that could infuriate or turn him on so much. At this time, however it was infuriate. Dante walked over to Lulu. "Come with me." He told her, as he took her firmly by the arm, and led her to the bench as he sat down. Lulu remembered quickly what had happened with Olivia not too long ago.2 "Dante you wouldn't dare!" But Dante did dare as he quickly pulled Lulu over his knee. "Oh really." He said as he brought down his hand on Lulu's butt with a loud Smack. And a second time and a third time and started to spank Lulu. Liz and Sabrina just stood wide-eyed with shock. "Oh my God!" Liz said. She was amused but felt sorry for Lulu at the same time. "OWW!" Lulu yelled, "Don't Dante, I'm sorry." Dante gave her twenty rapid hard smacks to the seat of her pants. "You want to behave like a child, then I guess you can be treated like one." Lulu squirmed and wiggled. "Dad won't like this." She said Dante laughed. "It was Luke's suggestion." "OHHHH." Lulu said. "OK, I'm sorry Please." Dante relented and sat her back up. Lulu pouted on his lap. "I'm sorry for the trouble.," she said. "But it was for a good cause." Dante took a deep breath "Trespass, disorderly conduct, and indecent exposure." Lulu blushed at that "Yeah." She said. Dante said "and whose idea was that, by the way?" Lulu said, "Molly stripped first." Dante just sat there for a moment, "No way." He said. Lulu nodded yes. Dante just shook his head.

Meanwhile back at the cabin. Carly looked at Luke in irritation. "Do you think this is funny? Luke sat back and considered his angry niece with a slight bit of amusement and irritation. "What were you thinking?" he asked her. Carly glared at him. "This was for a good cause, and I figured that we were right." Looking at her uncle. "And what's the big deal? It actually was fun to get naked." Luke's narrowed. "And whose bright idea was it?"

"Molly was the first, Sabrina was next and Starr was after that." Carly told him.' Then the rest of us just stripped off." Luke sat back for a few moments than spoke. "So all of you, eight very beautiful women took off all of your clothing. Out here in the woods where there is a bunch of construction guys, AND NO WITNESSES IF THEY WANTED TO HAVE SOME FUN!" Luke thundered. Carly stepped back from Luke. She had never seen him this angry before. But Carly being Carly her own temper quickly boiled up. 'We were safe enough." She snapped. "No one was going to do us." Luke considered his niece for a long moment then remembered advice that he had gotten from Bobbie before they had left. Carly and Luke stared each other down. "You know I had a conversation with your mom before we left, and she gave me some really good advice."

Carly paused. "Advice" she said. Looking for the nearest exit. "What sort of advice?" Luke advanced toward Carly pulling a chair to the center of the room. "Well she told me about the Metro Court brawl that you had with Sam and her sisters and what she did to you after you got home, in detail." Carly's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't dare!" she said. Luke walked over took her by the arm and quickly pulled Carly over his knee. "LUKE SPENCER!" Carly yelled "YOU LET ME GO!" Luke's hand came down with a loud CRACK! "OWW!" Carly yelled.

"Bobbie's was right." Luke declared as he brought his hand down again. "Long overdue." As he, started spanking his bratty niece the sounds could clearly be heard by the others.

Liz started to giggle to herself. "What I would give for a video camera right now." She said clearly amused. As Dante and Lulu finally came walking back. Lulu said "I should go help her."

No, that's a really bad idea." Dante told her. "You see originally that was supposed to be you." Lulu's face turned red. "I told Luke that I would deal with you, and he agreed." Dante continued, "So my dear wife, you can butt out, and let Carly take what Luke thinks she has coming to her, or we can go back to that bench, where we can get to the bare essentials of your behavior."

Lulu quickly said. " No I think I got the message the first time."

Dante kissed her. "Wise choice." Turning to Sabrina and Liz with a glare, "You two have anything to add?"

Liz and Sabrina quickly said. "Nope, not a thing." Liz quickly said. Dante said. "Good, that the first smart thing any of you have done all day." The sounds from the cabin had died down.

Luke had let Carly up, she was wiping tears from her eyes, and rubbing her behind. Luke waited for her to speak. Carly looked at him. "You've been waiting to do that for a long time." Carly said ruefully.

Luke said with a chuckle. "Little girl you have no idea. You have had that coming to you for a long time." Carly rubbed her behind. "Maybe, I have at that." She admitted.

Luke considered her for a moment. "There is something you should know, Caroline." Luke said. "And I don't think I've told you this often enough. You are family, as much as Lulu and Lucky. If anything ever happened to you, Your two boys, that beautiful little girl would be crushed." Carly stood listing to Luke, tears forming again in her eyes again.

"It would devastate your mom, in fact it would kill her. Because she loves you darling. Just like I do, just like you were one my own." Carly burst into tears and walked over to Luke who took her and held her for a long time. Finally, Carly put herself together. "You never told me that, Luke." She said. Luke said. "I know and that's my fault. Things change when you get older. Now my tough girl get yourself together?" Carly smiled at Luke. They walked out of the cabin and headed toward the van. "Everyone pile in." Dante said. Lulu and Carly exchanged looks, Sabrina quickly got in.

Liz got in last looking at Carly she was about to speak, but Carly beat her to it. "Don't even think it, Elizabeth." She warned. For once Liz took the advice.

Dante and Luke walked away for a few minutes. "I got a call from Dad." Dante told Luke. "He sent Jason to Pine Valley to "negotiate." As he put it."

"Well Jason does have that gift." Luke admitted. "How did you handle yours?' Luke asked. "The same way you handled Carly." Dante said. Luke considered Dante for a minute. Then said, "Well that confirms something that I always suspected." As they walked back to the van, Dante asked "And what's that?" Luke replied, "That my son-in-law has a backbone, and I'm glad." Dante grinned as they got in and started driving to town.

_**Alexis's House:**_

Starr came to the den. "Where's Molly?" Alexis asked

"She's in her room crying." Starr said. Looking to Sam and Kristina, "She thinks that we're mad at her for what happened." Kristina and Sam both got up and started for the back. Alexis started to rise, but Sam waved her back. "I think we can get this, Mom." The three walked into Molly's room she was laying on her side facing the window "Molly you're not sleeping." Kristina said.

"I'm sorry I dragged you three into this. Molly said, her shoulders were shaking. Starr and Kristina went to one side as Sam rather carefully sat down beside her. "Molly, turn round and look at us." Sam told her.

Molly sat up. "No one forced us to follow you." Sam said stroking Molly's hair. "We came along because we wanted too, Molly." Kristina said. "And because it was the right thing to do." Starr added. "And besides." Sam said, "When was the last time Carly, Liz and I were on the same page on anything?"

Molly smiled at that. "I still feel so bad about what just happened to you three." She said.

"Well don't." Kristina said. "Sam and I took that into account, when we came along." Turning to Starr "I didn't realize that your mom went in for the "Spare the rod" thing." Starr blushed. "Yes that's a new thing for her." She admitted. "And it's partly my fault too. You know your brother is not going to let me hear the end of it." This got all of them laughing. "Ok,."Sam said turning to Molly. "Want to go out front?"

Molly looked to her sisters and Starr. "Sure." she said with a smile. And she led them back to the den where their mother waited. And Molly was smiling again.

_**Liz's House:**_

Liz and Sabrina were dropped off in front of Liz's house. They walked inside. Liz was expecting Audrey to be waiting for her. What they got was their nursing supervisor, the very formidable Epiphany Johnson instead, and she did not look very happy. "Ummm. Hi." Liz said looking around quickly. Epiphany looked from one to the other. "Don't worry the kids are at your Grand's house." Sabrina asked. "Why?" Epiphany glared "Why you say? Maybe they wanted to see their Grand, or maybe it would not be proper to see their mother as we say in a black family getting her pretty bare hips whipped!"

Liz's mouth fell open." Epiphany you wouldn't."

Epiphany strode over to both girls fastening one finger and thumb to Liz's earlobe and the other to Sabrina's. "Watch me." As she pulled both of them to the living room.

_**Pine Valley:**_

Adam Chandler stormed into his private office. His phone was ringing. "Yes." He snapped. "No there will be no interviews with the press." He listened for a few minutes more. "NO!" he literally shouted. "We are going to pursue charges against these women." He said in a sarcastic voice. "Right. Good bye." Adam slammed the receiver down, turned around and was face to face with Jason.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here!" Adam snarled. Jason was silently evaluating Adam, as Adam was doing the same to him, he could easily see that Jason was carrying a gun, and from the looks of him more then one. "Mr. Chandler." Jason said, "We have some business to discuss."

I asked you a question, who the hell are you?" Adam said.

Jason had to give it to him. This old man had lots of backbone.

"I'm sure Skye has told you about me. I'm Jason Morgan." He told Adam.

Adam's eyes narrowed. Skye has told him quite a bit about Jason, and Adam realized he was facing a very dangerous man.

"Yes she has." Adam said. "She tells me that you two are cousins, and that you are Edward Quartermaine's grandson."

Jason nodded. "That's right." He said. "Did she say anything else?"

"Yes, she said you are the best enforcer in the mob." Adam replied, "That you are second-in-command to Sonny Corinthos, and you reputedly was responsible for her becoming a widow."

Jason did not reply for a minute. "Actually, I'm here to offer restitution for the incident at your drilling site today."

"What do you have in mind?" Adam asked. Jason stepped back a pace. "Just this, your company will be compensated for any damages and lost time." he said. "Also a promise that incidents of this nature will not happen in the future." Jason paused. "At least by these ladies."

"Mr. Morgan, you make an interesting offer." Adam stated. "But why should I? I can make their lives hell if I want."

"Yes you could, but I should point out a few things." Jason told him. They both glanced at the image of Sam, her sisters and Starr at the drill site.

"Mr. Chandler, do you know the Manning's from Llanview?" Jason asked.

"Certainly, I've done business with them." Adam said. "Though I can tell you Todd Manning can be a real piece of work."

Pointing to Starr. "Well that's Starr Manning, Todd Manning's daughter." Jason informed him. Adam was silent for the moment." Jason continued. "Now in order of appearance. "The little one on the end is Molly, she's Sonny's niece. The one sitting beside her with the surly expression is Kristina." Jason smiled at Adam, "She's Molly half-sister and Sonny's daughter and last and certainly not least, is Sam, their half-sister." Locking eyes with Adam. "And my wife."

Jason continued. "I should also mention that Sam and her sisters are also Cassidines." Finishing up. "Now just how many enemies would you like to acquire, Mr. Chandler?"

Adam knew a losing proposition when he saw. Considering Jason, Adam gestured to some chairs. "Let's talk terms." He said.

_**The Next Day:**_

_**Sam and Jason's Penthouse:**_

Sam and Jason were upstairs in bed, Sam was on her side, because lying on her back or sitting was not a pleasant option now. They were both watching the news. Sonny had given Jason a few days to "catch up" with Sam, as he put it. They were both watching an interview with Adam Chandler as he had a change of heart of prosecution the "Naked 8' as they are now called. "Yes I have had a change of heart in this matter." He stated. "As long as there are no further incidents of the type. Chandler Industries will not be filing charges." Sam just rolled her eyes. "I can't believe that he folded." She said, "From what Skye and Edward always said about Adam Chandler, he's always is out for blood in business."

Jason stroked Sam's dark hair and said, "We persuaded him to not file charges."

Sam looked into Jason's blue eyes. "Do I dare ask?" Jason smiled at her "Not what you think." He told her. "We paid for damages and for lost time on the site. In exchange Chandler dropped all the charges, with the agreement that there would be no more protests of that nature by the "Naked 8"." Looking at Sam. "What have you been thinking the last few weeks?"

"Jason in my own defense." Sam explained." It was self-defense at Colman's. Some creep grabbed Molly and we were defending ourselves."3 Jason looked skeptically at her. "And I suppose when you perjured yourself in court was self-defense too." Sam looked surprised. "You heard about that too?"4 Jason shook his finger at her. "You should know better." Sam's face turned red "I know." Jason just held her closer. For a few minutes, they said nothing. Then Jason asked, "Did Molly really walk up to Carly and say "Yo Bitch!", and shove cake in her face." Sam gave him an evil grin "Let me tell you the story."

_**10**__**th**__** Floor Nurse's Station:**_

Epiphany was going over the duty logs when Liz and Sabrina rather contritely came over. "Morning ladies." Epiphany said. "Good Morning." They both replied. Epiphany consididered them for a minute. "You two do realize that you are more then just staff to me. You are like my own children." Sabrina and Liz listened to her. "And to me it would be a waste of such great potential if you ended up with records." Sabrina started to cry. "Now, none of that." Epiphany said. "It's done and over with from what they said on the news, all charges were dropped." Handing Sabrina her charts, "You need to tend to these." Sabrina smiled and walked down the hall. Liz stood for a minute. "Sorry." She said.

Epiphany told her. "Girl, I've already lost one child. I don't intend to lose any more. Liz listened. "You and you friends could have been hurt out there or worse!" Epiphany said.

Liz gave her a smile; "It won't happen again. I swear. Epiphany replied a smile "Ok you better be sure of that." Warning her. "Because next time, I'll make you bring me a switch!" Shaking her finger in warning.

Liz grinned, "Yes ma'am." As she started down the corridor, she ran into Patrick and Steven who started to whistle. "Oh shut up!" was Liz's response.

Epiphany smiled "Back to normal." She said to herself.

_**Metro Court:**_

Carly was doing receipts when Lulu came walking in, Carly waved her over. "You ok?" Lulu asked. Carly nodded "Yes." Then glancing quickly around. "Aside from not wanting to sit down very much."

"Lulu smiled "I know the feeling." Carly asked her "You and Dante ok?"

"Yeah, we talked a lot after we got home." She said "Got some TLC for a very sore part of my anatomy, but we're ok."

"Todd thought it was quite amusing," Carly said. He gave me TLC too." Lulu smiled "I can imagine." The conversation stopped when Michael came walking up. "You two ok?" Carly said "Sure we're fine, Son." Lulu asked. How's Starr?"

Michael laughed a little. "she's a little sore right now. It seems her and her mother had what they called a "family discussion. from what I gather Alexis had the same sort of talk with Sam and the other two as well."

In spite of the soreness in their own behinds, Carly and Lulu chuckled at this. "I wonder what Jason and your father had to say about that?" Carly asked.

"Well from what I've heard." Michael said, "Jason was there and gave Sam and co. the choice of Alexis or him. Being smart, they chose Alexis. As far as Dad goes, while he does not approve of anyone whacking his kids. It seems he does not approve of them getting nude in public either. Looking at Lulu. "One reason I try not too piss either one of them off."

"Hmmm. A good policy." Carly said, giving Michael the maternal eye.

"How true." Michael said. "I gotta run." Giving both his mom and Lulu a kiss he turned to leave. "Oh by the way." He said, "Got a call from Morgan this morning."

"Really." Carly said, "What's going on with him?"

"Not much." Michael said as he headed for the door. "Only that you and Lulu finished one and two respectively." And he was gone.

Carly and Lulu looked at each other "One and two in what?" Lulu wondered.

"I don't think I want to know." Carly said shaking her head.

_**Fins.**_

1 Revised Testimony

2 A Necessary Talk

3 The Fighting Davis Sisters.

4 Revised Testimony.


End file.
